


tenderness lives in your heart

by psychisme



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fight me, nico deserves happiness friends and warm hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychisme/pseuds/psychisme
Summary: (it was love on those little gestures.)





	tenderness lives in your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annahsdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annahsdi/gifts).



> still have some consideration for this so i guess im posting it?  
> also written in 2015, so sorry for being so uhh lame

tenderness lives in your heart

  
x. if things go wrong we can knock it down

 

i.

It is unbelievable almost on a funny and stupid way, of those you look at but it takes time to believe what you see. That would've been stupidly comical if you were not trying to stop the camps from being massacred, not forgetting of course that Gaia was just about to wake up. (can you even forget it?)

Seeing Will Solace and two other campers camouflaged with black t-shirts and war paint on their faces and a small amount of fog that seemed to stand out rather than hide. That would've been hilarious, but at the moment it was not.

ii.

You felt an electric discharge cross from the back of the neck to the tip of your feet, your skin covered in goosebumps leaving a strange sensation all over your body. 

Soft. Will Solace's hands were _soft._ Soft like hands from someone who has never held a sword more seriously than a joke. 

You instinctively separated them.

(isn't it strange? your hands are still hot where he touched.) 

iii. 

"See ya, Death Boy!"

"Don't call me that, _Sunshine Child._ "

"Was that a compliment?"

"No."

You hated the sun and what it represented. It's hot, bright and makes your clothes disgustingly sweaty, so much excitement that is tiring and _hurts, hurts, hurts_.

You don't belong there, _with them_ , where sunlight reaches and people can laugh easily, but when Will Solace talked to you, shiny eyes and acceptance on his voice, he kind of made you feel like you did.

(and for a second, you  _almost_ believed too)

iv.

The war was over, and you had won, and you could almost see the peace tangible to your fingertips like a shred of dust and pieces of medical tape and gauze in the infirmary.

v.

Because in the stories, love was the foundation, certainty, path, star-guide, rose of the winds. It was never wrong, redundant; was never uncertain, insecure, unsure.

Still, Will tore you of all your surety.

(because you know that loving the hero is altogether different from admiring the young lady.)

vi.

You can see love overflow through Hazel's glittering eyes every time she talks about Frank, and you share the hideous blood red blankets of Hades Cabin, mugs of hot cocoa and some sincere smiles.

vii.

“For a long time, I had a crush on you,' you said, smiling because you don't feel the thorns in your throat, the constant curse of your past, familiar bitterness on your tongue.  
"I just wanted you to know. You’re a great person,' simply saying. 'But I’m over that. I’m happy for you guys."

You only saw Percy, with black hair and sea eyes and saw Annabeth with her stormy eyes and half-moons wrinkles and a sideways smirk.  
You saw only Percy, a nice guy, and just this.  
You did not feel love then you smiled with her.

viii. 

Will had approached, and you felt his breath against your forehead where a little kiss was placed, so gentle that you wouldn't notice if you were asleep, and you hoped your face was not as red as you felt, and please, do not tell me he saw it. 

"Will is tired, he won't notice, besides it's dark already," you thought, repeating it once, twice, in other to make you believe, perhaps. He left the infirmary, closing the door carefully, and returned to Apollo's Cabin (probably, who knows, right?).  
Now you are alone, with your thoughts, and even if this wasn't an unusual situation, you couldn't help but feel the rising anxiety.  
You are used to the feeling of having a crush, almost natural, like a second skin, but still, there was something new this time, and that's exciting because it's not the same as before, it could be better this time, but also terrifying because it's _not_ the same.  
You've learned yourself that life can be brutal when it comes from _surprises_ and subtle changes.   
"I can do it', deep breathes, you can do it.  
Besides, even if you couldn't, you would remain there for another two days. 

(you didn't sleep that night) 

ix.

You remember the first time you saw him, and you know you'll never forget the first time you saw his smile shining under the sun.

x.

"The reason you are here in the infirmary at rest is to rest. Looks like every day you have more and darker circles!"  
"Yes, I'm aware of it."  
"You look awful, Nico! It even looks like you came from a Tim Burton's movie."  
"Then stop looking."  
"Rude, and as your "doctor,"' he said flexing his fingers. "I'm responsible for your well-being."  
"Then you are doing a terrible job,' tired sigh 'I just can't rest here, the stretcher's stiff."  
"Yeah, and the coffins on Hades Cabin seems amazingly better."  
You laugh a little, feeling your stomach flutters like the mild sheets your mother would hang on the clothesline on a windy day, her and Bianca, dear Bianca, dazzling laughing and the illumination and warmth you felt.  
It felt nostalgic, almost familiar, and something on you was saying that it could be again.

xi.

You were sitting on a rock farther away in the shade, thank you very much.  
You watched all of his muscles tensing, the drops of sweat dripping from the harsh sun; he shot the arrow.

xii.

"You like him?"  
"You or Piper?"

xiii.

Will Solace was pulling you by the hand even though you said millions of times that it was not a nice idea to go to the strawberry fields because at any carelessness you could vanish with a whole plantation and Demeter and her children already seemed to hate you enough. Although you remembered that he is stronger than he looks and much more stubborn and annoying.

(not that it utterly displeases you and you can not contain the smile of appearing on your lips)

xiv.

It did not matter that this table was exclusively for the children of Hades, because of your friends (can you believe? _friends_ is a word that tastes funny on your tongue, but you doesn't find it bad at all), laughed and made more and more stupid foolish things.  
Will for the first time took your hand, laughing at Percy's dumb joke, kind of unsure alternating on looking at his own feet and glancing you hesitantly asking if that was okay

(this time you did not break the grip)

xv.

You know he's different from all the other people you've ever seen and met, and when he kisses you, it feels like the warmth of gentle sunshine, warm and cosy sensation of the morning sun that you will learn to like over time.

xvi.

Between rough stretchers, swords and arrows, strawberry fields that look like infinite carpets, the warmth of his hand against yours, you begin to understand the meaning of the dumb love songs Will always sings for you.

(he doesn't sing well, honestly, it's horrible, but he sings because he's happy and maybe you can say that you are too.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to all who have come here, and please if there's any grammatical errors please tell me (since my english is not my motherv language, but well i hope you have enjoyed it ʚ ♡ ⃛ɞ (ू • ᴗ • ू❁)


End file.
